sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Conjuring 3 (film)
| screenplay = David Leslie Johnson | story = David Leslie Johnson | starring = | cinematography = Michael Burgess | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = | country = United States | language = English }} The Conjuring 3 is an upcoming American supernatural horror film, directed by Michael Chaves. The screenplay will be by David Leslie Johnson-McGoldrick. The film will be the sequel to 2013's The Conjuring, 2016's The Conjuring 2, the third installment in The Conjuring series and the eighth installment in the Conjuring Universe franchise. Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga will be reprising their roles as paranormal investigators and authors Ed and Lorraine Warren from the first and second films. The Conjuring 3 is scheduled for release in the United States on September 11, 2020, by Warner Bros. Pictures and New Line Cinema. The film is scheduled to begin production on June 3, 2019. Cast * Patrick Wilson as Ed Warren * Vera Farmiga as Lorraine Warren Production Development In 2016, James Wan stated on further potential sequels, "There could be many more [Conjuring] movies because the Warrens have so many stories". Screenwriters Chad and Carey Hayes have also expressed interest in working on a story for another sequel. However, Wan stated that he may be unable to direct the film due to his commitments to other projects. He stated to Collider, "Assuming we are lucky enough to have a third chapter, there are other filmmakers that I would love to sort of continue on the Conjuring world, if we are lucky enough". Wan has also stated that, if a third film was to be made, it would ideally take place in the 1980s. Wan later stated that the sequel could include lycanthropy, "Maybe we can go and do it like a classic American Werewolf in London style. That would be awesome! The Warrens set against the backdrop of The Hound of Baskerville". In May 2017, Safran said it would be unlikely that a third installment would be a "haunted house" film. In June 2017, it was announced a third installment was in development, with The Conjuring 2 co-writer David Leslie Johnson hired to write the screenplay. In August 2017, Wan told Entertainment Weekly that the filmmakers have "been working hard on The Conjuring 3", and that "we're in the midst of working on the script, and still hashing it out. We want to make sure that the script is in a really good place. With how much people have loved the first two [Conjuring films], I don't want to rush in to the third one if possible". By September of the following year, producer Peter Safran stated that the script was near completion and that production would begin sometime during 2019. Pre-production In October 2018, it was announced that The Conjuring 3 will not be directed by James Wan, but instead will be directed by The Curse of La Llorona director'','' Michael Chaves. Wan stated that he was impressed whilst working with him on The Curse of La Llorona. In December 2018, it was confirmed that Patrick Wilson and Vera Farmiga were to reprise their roles as Ed and Lorraine Warren respectively from The Conjuring and The Conjuring 2. In December 2019, James Wan confirmed the film's plot details. Wan spoke with Bloody Disgusting, “I think it’s the first time in America’s history where the defendant used possessions as a reason, as an excuse.” From this information, it is most likely that the film will be based on the Trial of Arne Cheyenne Johnson. The Conjuring 3 is scheduled to enter production on June 3, 2019, and will take place in Atlanta. References